Ein Blatt im Wind
by SpinatKeks
Summary: Harry braucht einen entspannten Tag abseits der Zaubererwelt und sucht sich ein unscheinbares Muggelkino als Ziel aus. Was er dort nicht erwartet hätte sind Draco Malfoy und seine Regeln.


Ein Blatt im Wind

Alternativtitel: Der beste Film den Harry Potter hätte gucken können

A/N: Nichts großes. Simpel und kurz. Normalerweise lese ich nur HxD's. Und mir ist beim Schreiben aufgefallen, wie viel Drama die beiden eigentlich zu verarbeiten haben und wie viel potentielles Drama noch in ihnen steckt. Nur so. Wenn ich nicht nur einen OS hätte machen wollen, hätte ich wahrscheinlich gar kein ende mehr für einen richtigen Plot gefunden O_O Na ja. So war es ja letztendlich aus gutem Grund nicht.

Disclaimer: J.K.R., aber wer das noch nicht wusste... !

Warnings: Another HxD, slash (nicht hart, aber auch nicht seicht, habs vorsichtshalber T geratet), etwas OOC, simpel, kurz und weit hergeholt, eher wenig herzzerreißend

* * *

Harry hatte heute seit einiger Zeit wieder mal Lust auf einen kleinen Ausflug ins Muggellondon verspührt und fand sich momentan in einem engen, recht verkommenen Kino wieder. Es standen nicht viele Filme zur Auswahl und er hatte das Gefühl, dass sie auch schon recht alt waren, aber da von Filmtrends der Muggel im Zaubererlondon nicht viel ankam, gab es nichts daran auszusetzen.  
Er mutete sich selbst einen Film namens "Ein Blatt im Wind" und als Snack eine große Tüte verklebten, muffigen Popkorns zu.  
Als er sich den Kinosaal näher besah, musste Harry feststellen, dass trotz der vielen Sitze im kleinen Raum nur wenige vorhanden waren, auf die er sich tatsächlich setzen konnte. Nicht etwa, weil der Film gut besucht war. Viel eher, weil die meisten Plätze sehr eingestaubt und von nicht indentifizierbaren Flecken überzogen waren, bei denen es ihm auch nicht danach zumute war, herauszufinden, woher sie kamen. So setzte der junge Zauberer sich auf einen der wenigen nicht befleckten Sitze neben einen der wenigen Besucher. Ein junger, schlanker Mann, dessen Gesicht nicht gut erkennbar war, im unbeleuchteten Kinosaal. Nur sein helles, blondes Haar stach heraus.

Der verworrene Vorspann begann, doch Harry konzentrierte sich nicht länger darauf, denn sein blonder Sitznachbar hatte sich zu ihm gedreht und begonnen, mit ihm zu reden.

"Ich hätte nicht erwartet, dich hier anzutreffen Potter, aber dass der rechtschaffende Gryffindor sich zu fein ist, mich zu begrüßen, kommt noch unerwarteter."

"Malfoy!", rief Harry unerwartet aus und wurde sogleich mit einem "Pshhhht!" aus den vorderen Reihen bestraft. "Ich habe dich nicht erkannt.", flüsterte er, nun vollkommen vom Film abgebracht.

"Scheinbar."

"Was suchst du in Muggellondon?"

"Das gleiche könnte ich dich fragen. Immerhin habe ich ebensoviel Recht hier zu sein wie du auch, Potter."

"Ich mache einen Ausflug, aber ich hätte nie gedacht, dass du auch an einem Kinobesuch bei den Muggeln interessiert wärst."

"Dann wirst du heute eines besseren belehrt.", meinte Draco erhaben, als ein lautstarkes "Halten Sie Ihre Klappe!" aus einer Reihe hinter ihm und Harry ertönte. Der Blonde drehte sich wieder zur Leinwand und dachte, das letze Wort gesprochen zu haben, doch Harry schien noch nicht mit der neuen Situation abgeschlossen zu haben.

"Hey, Malfoy.", zischte er. "Worum gehts in dem Film überhaupt?"

"Das wüsste ich vielleicht, wenn du mich nicht davon abhieltest, ihn zu sehen.", kam promt die gezischte Antwort. Harry grinste.

"Aber das ist doch eh langweilig. Lass uns lieber die anderen Leute nerven."

"Falls es dir noch nicht aufgefallen ist, Potter, ich bin bereits eine der Personen, die genervt von dir sind."

"Damit passt du genau in mein Shema." Draco rieb sich angestrengt die Schläfen.

"Was genau willst du eigentlich, Potter?"

"Na ja, ich finde, es ist ein guter Tag, um Frienden zu schließen." Einen Moment lang herrschte Stille, abgesehen von der pseudo-dramatischen Filmmusik. Dann hatte Draco verstanden, was Harry ihm da zu verkaufen versuchte.

"Schon vergessen, dass wir uns hassen?"

"Ach was. Jetzt wo Voldemort nicht mehr ist und du nach dieser schrecklich peinlichen Umarmung erkannt hast, dass er ein widerlicher Sack war, kann man doch über den einen oder anderen Zwischenfall hinwegsehen. Ich finde wir sollten es versuchen."

"Dieser Film langweilt dich wirklich sehr, hm?", lachte Draco sarkastisch. Es sah dem Gryffindor gar nicht ähnlich, sich so mit ihm zu unterhalten.

"Mitunter." Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und aß etwas von seinem Popkorn. Was er sehr bereute. Wirklich sehr. Es hatte mehr nach Motten und altem Fett geschmeckt als nach allem anderen.

"Nun gut, Potter. Aber nur nach meinen Regeln."

"Nenn mich nicht mehr beim Nachnamen und wir sind im Geschäft, Draco." Draco musste stutzen. Das hier nahm langsam wirklich ungeahnte Züge an. Nicht, dass es in nicht in seinem Interesse läge, aber konnte Harry es tatsächlich ernst meinen?

"Dann kommen jetzt meine Regeln, _Harry_."

"Und meine Regeln sind, dass sie endlich leise sind!", kam es von irgendwo und Harry musste ein Lachen unterdrücken. Ein resignierendes Kopfschütteln seitens Draco reichten als Bestätigung, dass sie ihr Gespräch trotzdem fortsetzen würden.

"Eine Regel, die ich ungefähr so übernehme.", flüsterte der Blonde, seinen Kopf zur Leinwand gerichtet. Harry, widerum zu Draco sehend, hob eine Augenbraue. "Kinos sind nützlicher für andere Beschäftigungen."

"Ich verstehe nicht ganz..."

"Denk nach, Harry. Der effektivste Weg, über eine Feindschaft hinwegzukommen und die effizienteste Art, einen dunklen Raum auszunutzen, in dem sich niemand auf uns konzentriert. Zumal uns von den Muggeln niemand erkennen könnte." Draco zweifelte stark daran, ob Harry bei seinem Vorhaben mitmachen würde, doch zur Not konnte er es immer noch als einen schlechten Witz abtun.  
Es dauerte einige Sekunden, bis der Schwarzhaarige sich sicher war, verstanden zu haben, was der Malfoyerbe von ihm wollte. Und es dauerte noch mal einige Sekunden, bis er sich sicher war, was er darauf sagen sollte.

"Woher hast du denn _diese _Idee, Draco?" Inzwischen schaute auch Harry starr zur Leinwand und weder Tonfall noch Gesichtsausdruck verrieten, was er von Dracos Vorschlag hielt.

"Das tut nichts zur Sache. Ja oder nein, Harry. Akzeptierst du die Regel?"

"Gibt es noch mehr?"

"Ja oder nein?" Harry schluckte.

"Ja. Gibt es noch mehr Regeln?" Ein Grinsen machte sich auf Dracos Gesicht breit.

"Das hier ist deine freie Entscheidung, ich bin an nichts schuld. Keiner erfährt hiervon. Malfoys übernehmen nicht den passiven Part."

"Akzeptiert, akzeptiert, vergiss es. Und jetzt los." Harrys rechte Hand hatte sich schon in Dracos Nacken gelegt und dirigierte ihn nun, sein Gesicht von der Leinwand abzulenken, doch der Blonde schien die abgelehnte Regel nicht aufgeben zu wollen.

"Wir hatten eine Abmachung, _Potter_."

"Schlag mir einen Kompromiss vor und ich mache bei deinem Spiel wieder mit."

"Ich halte daran fest, dass schon darüber entschieden wurde, wer hier die Regeln macht."

"Du hast mich gerade beim Nachnamen genannt. Ein Regelverstoß von dir, einer von mir, jetzt sind wir quitt." Harry war sich sicher, dass Draco dazu noch etwas zu sagen hatte, doch er ersparte sich weitere Verhandlungen und "Pshhht"'s aus dem Publikum, indem er die Proteste einfach in einem Kuss erstickte. Keiner der beiden hatte annähernd genug Zeit oder Gelegenheit sich gedanklich über diese Situation auszulassen, aber es war ihnen anzusehen, dass sie nicht unzufrieden waren mit dem, was passierte. Auch wenn es natürlich nicht in ihrer Absicht lag.  
Da die Kinositze keine Lehnen besaßen war es für die zwei Zauberer äußerst einfach, sich einander zuzuwenden und die ereignislosigkeit des Filmes trug dazu bei, dass sie ihr Umfeld fast komplett ausblenden konnten.

Harry und Draco saßen sich inzwischen direkt gegenüber, die Beine des Blonden eng um Harrys Hüfte geschlungen. Sie suchten ihren Blick durch die Dunkelheit des Kinos, ihre Hände hatten sich jeweils um den Nacken des anderen gelegt. Einen Moment lang geschah nichts.  
Ein Schmunzeln keimte in Harry auf. Nie hätte er erwartet, dass sein Ausflug ihm derartige Unterhaltung beschehrte.

"Weißt du, Draco. Ich bin froh, dass ich deine Regeln akzeptiert habe."

"Von wegen.", kam es beiläufig zurück, während Draco sich daran machte, Harrys Hals entlang zu küssen. "Die erste scheinst du schon wieder vergessen zu haben." Er wanderte mit den kleinen neckenden Berührungen hoch, hinter die Ohrmuschel, seine Hände tief in Harrys weiches, eigenwilliges Haar vergraben. "Wir haben besseres zu tun als miteinander zu plaudern."

"Stimmt." Harry küsste sein Gegenüber. "Reden ist langweilig." Er ließ seine Zunge über Dracos Lippen gleiten und lächelte selbstzufrieden, als dieser seufzte und seinen Mund bereitwillig für Harry öffnete. Dass Malfoys nicht den passiven Part übernahmen war hiermit vergessene Sache.

Als der Film zuende war und die wenigen Zuschauer sich erhoben, um schnellstmöglich den Saal zu verlassen lag es nicht einzig daran, dass es wirklich schäbig darin war, sondern auch daran, dass zwei junge Herren diesen Fakt gekonnt auszublenden wussten und nur mit sich beschäftigt waren. Einen tiefen Kuss später schaute Harry außer Atem auf, in Dracos Augen und auf seine rotgeküssten Lippen.

"Du weißt gar nicht, wie froh ich bin, mir diesen Film angesehen zu haben."

"Ich habe eine vage Vorstellung."

"Wirklich guter Film, so nebenbei. Keine Störgeräusche, sehr stimmig, ich wünschte, ich wüsste, worum er ging."

"Meist du, hier kommen gleich Putzleute rein, die uns stören könnten?"

"So wie die Sitze aussehen? Eher nicht."

"Gut so." Draco lehnte sich rüber zu Harry, um ihn erneut zu küssen.

* * *

Tadaaa :D Mein erster HxD-OS

Ist nicht sehr ausgereift oder überdacht, aber insgesamt bin ich recht zufrieden. :)

Da ich selbst immer einen Arschtritt nötig habe, bevor ich irgendwas mache: Reviews? Mir reicht auch ein einfacher Smiley, damit ich weiß, obs Gefallen gefunden hat ;) Danke im Vorraus! (Wie provokant von mir.)

LG, SpinatKeks


End file.
